emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7505 (18th May 2016)
Plot Jacob talks Eric through supporting David at his second chemotherapy session. Sandy talks to Arthur about some of his adventuress throughout the world from his navy days. Sandy advises Arthur to see the world whilst he can. Pierce watches as Vanessa puts Johnny asleep. Carly allows him into Tug Ghyll as she is leaving. Rishi informs Priya and Rakesh that he may have found Jai a potential wife. Vanessa is shocked to find Pierce in her living room and demands he leave. Pierce asks her to sit down and answer a few questions and insists she is lying and hiding something. Pierce stops Vanessa from leaving with Johnny until she tells him everything she knows about Kirin's whereabouts. Rakesh asks Rhona about setting up a savings account for Johnny and asks her to have a word with Vanessa on his behalf. Pierce demands to be told about Kirin, and Vanessa lets slip about the letter Rakesh received. Rhona walks into Tug Ghyll as Pierce grabs hold of Vanessa's arm. Rhona tells Pierce that of course Rakesh wants rid of him because of his behaviour, although she explains that Rakesh was calling Vanessa as he wanted to set up a savings account for Johnny. Vanessa cannot believe Rhona would allow Pierce to stay at Smithy Cottage with Leo there. David returns from his chemo session and breaks the new to Jacob that Dylan died of a lung infection. Rishi manages to get Jai a date, but he admits to Priya that he hasn't disclosed everything about Jai's past to the Doshi's. Eric insists to David that he cannot let Dylan's death affect him, as he needs to keep fighting. Ashley finds Sandy in the café and suggest they and Arthur build a flat packed pirate ship together. Rhona tells Pierce that Vanessa won't have called the police. He admits to Rhona that he is taking his anger out on everybody but the person he should he angry with, as she is dead. Jacob cleans Farrers Barn with antibacterial spray hoping to prevent David getting an infection like Dylan did. Rhona shouts out her anger towards Paddy and throws her wedding ring into the field. Pierce shouts to Tess although he keeps his own wedding ring. Pierce and Rhona kiss. Cast Regular cast *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tug Ghyll - Bedroom, front garden and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Field behind Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,230,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes